Metabolismo de Ácidos Nucléicos
'Metabolismo do DNA' O DNA tem um papel essencial como depositório de informação genética, capaz de organizar a formação de todo RNA e proteínas intracelulares, características essenciais à vida. Para isso, possui uma estrutura bastante estável, que tende a sofrer menos alterações ambientais que outras macromoléculas. A sua estrutura, porém, não é estática no tempo. O DNA está constantemente sendo metabolizado, tanto para replicação quanto na transcrição, recombinação e reparo. Iremos aqui abordar a degradação, replicação, reparo e recombinação. A degradação do DNA é feita por nucleases, enzimas que degradam ácidos nucléicos. DNases e RNAses são tipos de nucleases específicas para DNA e RNA, respectivamente. Exonucleases degradam os ácidos nucléicos a partir de uma ponta específica, 3´ ou 5´, removendo nucleotídeos apenas uma das fitas. Endonucleases podem degradar a molécula em qualquer parte, reduzindo-a a pedaços menores. Um tipo específico de endonucleases, as enzimas de restrição, realiza esta clivagem somente em sítios com seqüências específicas, e é uma poderosa ferramenta em biotecnologia. O processo de replicação necessita ser muito preciso para evitar alteração da informação genética. Os mecanismos de replicação do DNA, além de serem rápidos, possuem também precisão extraordinária, formando ligações fosfodiéster entre nucleotídeos de forma muito fidedigna. O DNA também conta com um arsenal enzimático para manter sua estrutura, corrigindo erros de replicação e alterações espontâneas ou de causa ambiental – os mecanismos de reparo. Além disso, a recombinação gênica, apesar de ser aparentemente uma forma de alteração do conteúdo da informação genética, tem papel importante na manutenção da integridade desta informação. A replicação do DNA utiliza cada fita do próprio DNA como templete, ou molde sobre o qual se constrói a nova molécula. Isso é possível por causa da complementaridade das fitas da dupla hélice do DNA, que permite prever a estrutura da segunda fita com base na seqüência de nucleotídeos da fita original, como previsto por Watson e Crick. Este tipo de replicação recebe o nome de replicação semiconservativa, pois uma das fitas das novas moléculas é originária do DNA original. Em 1957, Meselson e Stahl provaram que a replicação é semiconservativa ao crescer E. coli em 15N, e depois permitir que estas células se replicassem apenas uma vez em meio com 14N. O DNA isolado destas novas células era homogêneo e possuía uma mistura de 15N e 14N. Um ciclo de divisão a mais gerava 50% de DNA híbrido 15N e 14N e 50% de DNA 14N, como seria previsto na replicação semiconservativa. Cairns cresceu E. coli em trítio e fez autoradiografias que permitiram visualizar a estrutura do DNA em replicação. Esses experimentos mostraram que o DNA bacteriano era circular e único, e que apresentava uma volta extra ao se replicar. Esta volta é composta pelas fitas novas de DNA, complementares às fitas do DNA original que se separam. Os pontos em que o DNA estava sendo separado para permitir a replicação foram denominados forquilhas de replicação. Esta replicação acontece simultaneamente em ambas as forquilhas, indicando que é um processo bidirecional. Inman e colaboradores demonstraram que a replicação se originava em pontos específicos (origens) do DNA utilizando desnaturação seletiva, ou o aquecimento do DNA até temperaturas em que há separação de fitas apenas nos segmentos ricos em A = T, mais susceptíveis à separação pois interagem entre si com duas pontes de hidrogênio versus as três da interação C ≡ G. No DNA circular, a replicação progride até as forquilhas de replicação se encontrar no ponto oposto à origem. O DNA é sintetizado sempre da terminação 5´ para a 3´, o que significa que a fita original utilizada como templete é lida da extremidade 3´ para a 5´. Essa propriedade não permite que o DNA de ambas as fitas seja replicado de modo contínuo. Okasaki demonstrou que uma das fitas, a lagging strand','' é sintetizada em fragmentos curtos, os '''fragmentos de Okasaki',. Estes fragmentos têm de centenas a milhares de nucleotídeos, dependendo do tipo de célula, e são unidos posteriormente. A fita líder é sintetizada de modo contínuo. Kornberg e colaboradores isolaram de E. coli a DNA polimerase I, a primeira enzima de pelo menos cinco DNA polimerases hoje conhecidas nesta bactéria. O funcionamento da DNA polimerase I consiste no ataque nucleofílico do grupo hidroxil 3´ da fita em crescimento ao 5´ do fosfato α de um deoxinucleotídeo 5´ trifosfato, liberando pirofosfato. Como a reação quebra e forma uma ligação fosfodiéster, ela tem pouco ganho ou perda de energia. A reação é propiciada pela hidrólise de pirofosfato por pirofosfatases e pelas forças de interação entre as bases no DNA sendo formado. Para funcionar, todas as DNA polimerases conhecidas requerem um templete, que é uma fita de DNA sobre a qual serão inseridas bases complementares. As polimerases também necessitam de uma seqüência iniciadora, ou '''''primer, com hidroxil 3´ livre ao qual o nucleotídeo será acrescentado. Primers são freqüentemente oligonucleotídeos de RNA sintetizados por enzimas específicas. Após a adição de um nucleotídeo, a DNA polimerase pode se dissociar ou caminhar para frente, catalisando a ligação do próximo nucleotídeo. A dissociação e re-ligamento da DNA polimerase diminuem sua velocidade, ou processividade. A processividade da DNA polimerase é uma característica intrínseca de cada tipo desta enzima. A replicação é um processo extremamente preciso. Em E. coli, apenas um em cada 109-1010 nucleotídeos é inserido de modo errado após o término da replicação. Isso significa um erro a cada 1.000 a 10.000 replicações. A fidelidade da replicação é mantida não só pelas pontes de hidrogênio que se estabelecem entre as bases complementares, mas também pela geometria de cada par de bases. A DNA polimerase tem um centro ativo que só aceita a forma espacial adotada por bases corretamente pareadas. Deste modo, nucleotídeos incorretos, que podem fazer pontes de hidrogênio com a base na fita templete, não se encaixam no sítio ativo e não são incorporados. Apesar desta alta especificidade da DNA polimerase, outros processos agem conjuntamente para garantir a fidelidade do processo de replicação, pois as polimerases apresentam erros a cada 104-105 inserções. Estes erros da polimerase podem ocorrer por tautomerização das bases, permitindo pontes de hidrogênio fora das posições mais comuns. Um mecanismo presente em quase todas as DNA polimerases é uma atividade exonucleásica 3´→5´ que confere cada nucleotídeo após a sua adição. No caso de bases com pareamento incorreto, esta enzima remove o nucleotídeo, inibindo a passagem da polimerase para o nucleotídeo seguinte. Esta atividade, conhecida como proofreading, melhora a precisão da polimerase 100 a 1000 vezes. No caso da DNA polimerase I, as atividades de polimerização e proofreading estão em regiões diferentes do mesmo polipeptídeo. A DNA polimerase I também apresenta um domínio com atividade de exonuclease 5´→3´, que participa de mecanismos de reparo e da retirada de primers de RNA. Apesar da DNA polimerase I ser a polimerase mais abundante em E. coli, sua velocidade de polimerização e processividade são baixas, indicando que não é a principal enzima a replicar o DNA bacteriano. Realmente, mutantes desta enzima são viáveis e se replicam. Este achado levou à descoberta de outras polimerases bacterianas. As DNA polimerases II, IV e V estão envolvidas no reparo, enquanto a polimerase III é a principal enzima responsável pela replicação de DNA em E. coli. A DNA polimerase III é uma enzima complexa, com dez tipos de subunidades. Possui atividade de polimerase e proofreading, além de subunidades que aumentam a processividade. Esta propriedade é obtida devido ao formato da enzima, que circunda a dupla hélice do DNA, deslizando para frente à medida que realiza a replicação. O conjunto de enzimas e proteínas envolvidas na replicação do DNA recebe o nome de sistema DNA replicase, e inclui, além das polimerases, várias outras enzimas. As helicases separam as fitas do DNA com gasto de ATP, e DNA-binding proteins mantém as fitas separadas estabilizadas. A separação gera alterações de força na estrutura inteira do DNA, aliviadas pela ação de topoisomerases. Primases sintetizam os primers necessários para o início da função das polimerases, geralmente compostos por segmentos curtos de RNA. DNA ligases restabelecem ligações fosfodiéster quebradas (nicks) em locais onde a exonuclease 5´→3´ remove primers. A síntese de uma nova molécula de DNA pode ser dividida em três fases: iniciação, elongamento e terminação. Descreveremos a seguir os mecanismos envolvidos em cada fase em E. coli. A origem da replicação em E. coli, ori''C', possui 245 pares de bases altamente conservadas entre bactérias. Esta região inclui três repetições em ''tandem de uma seqüência de 13 pares de bases e quatro repetições de outra seqüência de 9 pares de bases. A proteína DnaA se liga se liga a essas últimas seqüências e reconhece as seqüências de 13 pares de bases, que são ricas em A = T. A DnaA então desnatura esta região, num processo dependente de ATP. A proteína DnaB, com o auxílio da DnaC, então se liga ao DNA desnaturado, agindo como helicase, e criando duas forquilhas de replicação. Várias cópias de DNA binding protein se ligam ao DNA simples fita, impedindo a renaturação, enquanto a DNA girase, uma topoisomerase, reduz o estresse topológico. A iniciação da replicação é regulada por metilação do DNA e interação com a membrana plasmática. Dam metilase metila ori''C, nas repetições palindrômicas (5´)GATC, sinalizando o início da replicações. DNA que acaba de ser replicado é hemimetilado e interage por mecanismos desconhecidos com a membrana plasmática. O DNA tem que ser liberado da membrana e metilado novamente para reiniciar a replicação, num processo que possivelmente controla o tempo de duplicação celular. O elongamento da replicação inclui dois processos distintos: a síntese da fita líder e da ''lagging strand, e é catalisada por diversas enzimas presentes na forquilha de replicação. Na fita líder, a DnaG (uma primase) sintetiza um primer de RNA de cerca de 10-60 nucleotídeos. A DNA polimerase III então se encarrega de prolongar o primer com deoxinucleotídeos. Na lagging strand, há também a ação de uma primase, seguida da polimerase III, sempre no sentido 5´→3´. Para que uma mesma DNA polimerase III possa realizar a síntese em ambas as fitas e caminhar no mesmo sentido enquanto realiza a síntese, a lagging strand é dobrada formando uma volta para que se posicione paralelamente à fita líder, e a síntese do primer de cada fragmento é associada com a integração de uma subunidade β para indicar a necessidade de iniciar um novo fragmento. A DNA polimerase I se encarrega de retirar o primer da lagging strand e substituí-lo por DNA, enquanto a DNA ligase restabelece a ligação fosfodiéster. O elongamento progride até que as forquilhas se encontrem numa região que contém várias cópias da seqüência Ter. Essas seqüências estão associadas à proteína Tus, que impede a progressão da replicação. Deste modo, a replicação se completa, mas os DNAs estão ligados topologicamente (concatenados). A topoisomerase IV se encarrega de separar os novos DNAs circulares, que são então separados nas células filhas. Em eucariotos, a replicação do DNA é complicada pela maior organização desta molécula na cromatina e pelo maior tamanho. Apesar disso, o processo guarda semelhanças com a replicação de procariotos. As origens eucarióticas são os replicadores, ou ARS (autonomously replicating sequences) e têm cerca de 150 pares de bases em S. cerevisiae, sendo repetidas várias vezes em cada cromossomo. O ARS é reconhecido pelo ORC (origin recognition complex), que interage com proteínas responsáveis pelo controle do ciclo celular. A replicação prossegue bidirecionalmente das origens, permitindo a replicação mais rápida, pois da DNA polimerase eucariótica tem atividade vinte vezes mais lenta que a bacteriana. As principais polimerases em eucariotos são a polimerase α e a polimerase δ. A DNA polimerase 'α tem atividade de primase, além de agir na replicação. Não possui, porém, ''proofreading. A sua atividade de primase gera primers de DNA e RNA, geralmente para os fragmentos de Okasaki. Os primers são então estendidos pela 'polimerase 'δ, que está associada à PCNA, uma proteína que aumenta a processividade. A terminação da replicação em eucariotos envolve a ação de '''telomerases, pois os telômeros não podem ser replicados pelas polimerases comuns. Os sistemas de reparo do DNA são essenciais à vida pois há apenas uma ou duas cópias de DNA genômico por célula, e a informação contida nesta é responsável pela síntese de todo RNA e proteínas. O DNA pode ser danificado por vários processos espontâneos ou de causa ambiental, além de poder haver erros de replicação. A mudança permanente da seqüência do DNA, ou mutação, pode envolver a troca, deleção ou soma de bases. A maioria das mutações são deletérias, mas algumas raramente conferem vantagens biológicas. Se ocorrer em DNA não essencial ou não tiver efeito na função do gene, é uma mutação silenciosa. A capacidade de certos compostos causarem mutações está intimamente ligada à carcinogênese destes compostos. Isto é ilustrado pelo fato do teste de Ames (que detecta a capacidade de compostos químicos gerar mutações em bactérias através da monitoração do crescimento de cepas originalmente incapazes de sintetizar histidina em meio pobre neste aminoácido) apresentar positividade em mais de 90% dos compostos conhecidamente carcinogênicos. Como resultado da importância funcional das mutações e da freqüência de milhares de lesões do DNA por célula diariamente, os sistemas de reparo têm uma importância vital na manutenção da integridade da célula. Refletindo esta importância, existem muitos sistemas de reparo diferentes, com funções e mecanismos de funcionamento distintos. Estes sistemas também têm como característica a utilização de grande quantidade de energia na forma de ATP. O reparo de bases com pareamento errado ('''''mismatch) melhora a precisão da replicação em E. coli em cerca de 100 a 1000 vezes. Esse reparo geralmente se baseia na informação da fita templete, marcada por metilação e envolve a participação de pelo menos 12 proteínas. Testes in vitro indicam que a metilação de apenas uma das fitas é essencial para a atividade de reparo de pareamento errado: se ambas as fitas estiverem metiladas não há reparo, e se nenhuma estiver metilada há reparo, mas este reparo pode usar como base correta qualquer uma das fitas. Para realizar o reparo, a proteína MutL se complexa com MutS, formando um complexo que interage com bases erroneamente pareadas. MutH se liga às seqüências metiladas próximas. O DNA é passado por MutL e MutS formando uma volta, e MutH, que possui atividade endonucleásica, quebra a fita não metilada. A fita nova de DNA é então clivada até o sítio de pareamento errado e replicada novamente. Em eucariotos, os sistemas de reparo de bases não pareadas são menos conhecidos, mas há proteínas semelhantes às bacterianas, e mutações nestas proteínas levam a alta propensão a câncer de causa genética, como o xeroderma pigmetoso. Nesta doença, há falha de reparo de dímeros de pirimidina, levando a alta susceptibilidade a tumores de pele promovidos por raios solares e também alterações neurológicas decorrentes do alto metabolismo oxidativo e geração de espécies reativas de oxigênio no cérebro. A alteração da estrutura de nucleotídeos pode ser reparada por excisão de base, uma atividade exercida por DNA glicosidades, através da clivagem da ligação N-glicosídica, gerando um sítio sem purinas ou pirimidinas. A DNA glicosidase mais comum remove uracila do DNA, gerada pela deaminação espontânea da citosina. Outras glicosidadses removem hipoxantina, bases alquiladas e metiladas. A base removida é substituída por reposição do nucleotídeo inteiro, por AP endonucleases e polimerases. Lesões ao DNA que alteram a estrutura helical geralmente são reparadas através de excisão de nucleotídeos, feita por um complexo enzimático (ABC excitonuclease em E. coli) que hidrolisa a ligações fosfodiéster em ambos os lados da lesão. Os nucleotídeos faltantes são então completados pela DNA polimerase I, enquanto a quebra é reparada pela DNA ligase em E. coli. O DNA também pode ser reparado sem a remoção de uma base ou nucleotídeo, o reparo direto. Como exemplo, dímeros de pirimidina gerados por energia luminosa podem ser reparados deste modo pela ação de DNA fotoliases, que utilizam energia luminosa captada por cromóforos como FADH- e folato para catalisar a reação. O reparo de DNA com lesões que acometem ambas as fitas, como quebras ou ligações cruzadas é mais complexo. Estas lesões geralmente surgem por causa de lesões oxidativas, radiação ionizante ou lesões em uma fita seguidas de replicação daquela porção. Neste caso, como não há templete local para providenciar a informação necessária ao reparo, é necessário haver recombinação gênica homóloga '''ou reparo sem templete, o ''error-prone repair''. Neste último tipo de reparo, a integridade da dupla fita é restabelecida com a inserção de nucleotídeos não pré-determinados. Genes que se correlacionam a casos herdados de câncer são os genes ''Brca''1 e ''Brca''2, que estão envolvidos no reparo de DNA recombinado. Mutações nestes genes predispõem ao câncer de mama. O rearranjo de informação genética dentro de moléculas de DNA recebe o nome coletivo de '''recombinação gênica. Existem pelo menos três tipos de recombinação: homóloga, em que há troca entre duas moléculas de DNA ou duas porções da mesma molécula que apresentam extensas regiões iguais ou muito semelhantes; sítio-específica, que difere da homóloga por abranger somente segmentos de DNA específicos; e transposição, que envolve segmentos curtos de DNA com alta capacidade de trocar de posição no DNA, os transposons. Em bactérias, a recombinação gênica homóloga é geralmente um mecanismo de reparo para evitar parada da replicação por lesões simples fita na forquilha de replicação. Este tipo de recombinação pode também ocorrer durante a conjugação bacteriana com transferência de material genético, um processo raro mas importante para a diversidade genética. Em eucariotos, a recombinação homóloga ocorre tanto para o reparo quanto para a segregação ordenada dos cromossomos durante a divisão celular, contribuindo para a diversidade gênica. Por este motivo, a recombinação ocorre com maior freqüência durante a meiose. Durante a prófase da primeira divisão meiótica, há replicação, e as cromátides irmãs se mantém associadas pelo centrômero. Há então troca de informação genética homóloga entre as cromátides, num processo que envolve a quebra e reconstrução do DNA. O ponto em que as cromátides se associam pra essa troca é denominado quiasma. Esta troca, chamada de crossing over, é visível à microscopia ótica. Como a recombinação tem probabilidade relativamente igual de ocorrer em qualquer ponto de cromossomos homólogos, pode ser usada como ferramenta para avaliar a distância entre seqüências no cromossomo: quanto maior a freqüência de recombinação, maior a distância. Para que ocorra a recombinação homóloga, tem que haver alinhamento dos cromossomos. Depois, uma exonuclease promove uma quebra dupla fita em que a fita com 3´ terminal tem uma porção simples fita se estendendo após a quebra da fita com terminação 5´. Esta porção simples fita se estende para o DNA homólogo intacto, levando à migração de uma das fitas e ligação cruzada, gerando os intermediários de Holliday. Há então clivagem nos pontos de cruzamento e replicação das porções de fitas faltantes. Em E. coli, parte das as enzimas que catalisam a recombinação são da família rec. RecA tem uma função central, unindo as duas moléculas de DNA, formando os intermediários de Holliday e migração de fitas. Geralmente para isso se organiza em várias cópias em torno de DNA simples fita. O complexo RecBCD se liga a uma ponta com quebra dupla fita do DNA e proporciona o desenovelamento e quebra, às custas de ATP. Ao chegar à seqüência chi ((5´)GCTGGTGG), a RecBCD pára a quebra do DNA 3´e continua no 5´, levando à formação do DNA simples fita que migra e forma a ligação cruzada. A recombinação sítio-específica é muito mais limitada que a homóloga, afetando seqüências específicas. Suas funções são variadas e incluem a regulação da expressão, rearranjos programados durante a vida embrionária, replicação de plasmídeos e DNA viral. É catalisada por recombinases, que reconhecem uma seqüência especial de 20-200 bares de bases, o sítio de recombinação. Estas enzimas então se ligam a essas seqüências em duas moléculas de e clivam uma das fitas de um dos DNAs, ao mesmo tempo que se ligam covalentemente ao DNA através de uma ligação fosfotirosina ou fosfoserina. Esta ligação conserva a energia de ligação, tornando o uso de ATP desnecessário em passos posteriores. As fitas clivadas são então religadas ao outro DNA, levando ou não à formação de um intermediário de Holliday, e quebrando a ligação da proteína com o DNA. O processo é então repetido no outro DNA, e uma troca recíproca e precisa de seqüências se completa. As seqüências reconhecidas pelas recombinases são não palindrômicas, e indicam a orientação destas seqüências. Dependendo dos sítios de ligação dessas recombinases, pode haver inversão da seqüência para manter a orientação específica. O bacteriófago '''λ pode inserir seu DNA em E. coli através de uma recombinase codificada pelo vírus (λ integrase) que realiza recombinação sítio-específica. Isto permite a passagem de sua informação genética por várias gerações da bactéria. A recombinação sítio-específica também tem um importante papel na regulação da expressão gênica, discutida posteriormente. A recombinação por transposição é característica de segmentos de DNA, os transposons, que se movimentam de um sítio doador para um sítio alvo no mesmo ou outro cromossomo. Deste modo, os transposons parecem ser um tipo extremamente simples de parasitas, que se replicam passivamente dentro do DNA hospedeiro. Em alguns, mas não a maioria dos casos, os transposons carregam genes úteis para a célula. Não há necessidade de homologia para ocorrer a '''transposição, e o sítio alvo parece ser escolhido de modo razoavelmente randômico. Porque a transposição em um gene essencial compromete a célula, é um processo regulado e raro. Em bactérias, há dois tipos de transposons: as seqüências de inserção, que contém apenas as seqüências necessárias para a transposição e genes para codificar transposases, que catalisam o processo; e transposons complexos, que contém um ou mais genes além dos estritamente necessários para a transposição. Uma das funções conhecidas destes genes é a resistência a antibióticos. Os transposons contém seqüências duplicadas em cada terminação, que servem para sinalizar a quebra do DNA alvo pela transposase. A quebra não é feita no mesmo local em ambas as fitas, e a replicação das fitas simples ao lado do transposon inserido leva à duplicação destas seqüências. a transposição pode ser direta, retirando o transposon da seqüência doadora, ou replicativa, que envolve a replicação do transposon antes da passagem pro DNA alvo. Em alguns casos, o mecanismo de transposição parece envolver RNA, e pode estar relacionado evolutivamente a vírus RNA. Um exemplo clássico em que a recombinação gênica é um mecanismo essencial para garantir a diversidade do produto formado é a síntese de imunoglobulinas. Milhões de tipos de imunoglobulinas podem ser sintetizadas, apesar do genoma humano ter somente milhares de genes. A IgG possui duas cadeias polipeptídicas leves e duas pesadas, cada uma delas com uma região variável. Os genes que codificam estas regiões se dividem em segmentos, que são recombinados por sistemas especiais levando à formação de diferentes seqüências polipeptídicas. Os sistemas de recombinação das imunoglobulinas se assemelham em alguns aspectos aos transposons, sugerindo que possam ter origem comum. Há também splicing do RNA antes da tradução, aumentando a variabilidade. 'Metabolismo do RNA' Apesar de ter uma estrutura primária semelhante ao do DNA, o RNA geralmente funciona como fitas simples que podem se dobrar sobre si mesmas, gerando grandes variações estruturais e funcionais. Deste modo, é a única molécula conhecida que pode agir tanto como depósito de informação genética e na catálise. Estas características levam à teoria de que o RNA teve um papel primordial no desenvolvimento da vida terrestre, apresentada inicialmente por Woese, Crick e Orgel na década de 1960. A descoberta de RNAs com atividade enzimática, as ribozimas, trouxe apoio a essa proposta, e à ideia de que no início do desenvolvimento da vida houve um “mundo RNA”. Esta hipótese também é apoiada pela presença comum de adenosina em co-fatores enzimáticos, sem que esta estrutura participe da catálise. A adenina é o nucleotídeo mais abundantemente sintetizado espontaneamente a partir da atmosfera redutora da Terra pré-biótica. Com exceção do RNA viral, todo RNA intracelular é derivado de informações depositadas em DNA. A transcrição converte as informações do DNA em RNA simples fita, com bases complementares a uma das fitas do DNA transcrito. Existem três tipos principais de RNA produzidos: mensageiro (mRNA), de transferência (tRNA) e ribossomal (rRNA). A transcrição é normalmente seletiva, e envolve genes individuais ou em grupos pequenos de cada vez. Há partes do genoma, inclusive, que nunca são transcritas. Para controlar a transcrição, o DNA inicial e final a ser transcrito é marcado, de modo descrito posteriormente. O RNA intracelular é freqüentemente complexado com proteínas, gerando complexos com estrutura e função bastante elaborados. Iremos abordar aqui estas estruturas e funções, além dos mecanismos de síntese e processamento do RNA. A transcrição é semelhante à replicação em vários aspectos: usa um templete, tem direcionamento específico e pode ser dividida em três fases: iniciação (que envolve a ligação no DNA e iniciação propriamente dita), elongamento e terminação. Difere da replicação por não requerer um primer e abordar segmentos limitados de DNA. As RNA polimerases são as enzimas responsáveis pela transcrição, e necessitam de DNA como templete, ATP, GTP, UTP e CTP como precursores dos nucleotídeos e íons Mg2+. A iniciação da transcrição independe de primers e é direcionada por seqüências promotoras no DNA, onde se ligam as RNA polimerases. Estas seqüências são variáveis, e se estendem aproximadamente das posições –70 (70 pares de bases antes da região transcrita) a +30 (30 pares de bases após o local de início da transcrição). Em E. coli, há comumente duas seqüências curtas comuns aos promotores, localizadas próximas de –10 e –35. Certos nucleotídeos são comuns nessas posições, formando seqüências consenso. As seqüências consenso em –10 são (5´)TATAAT(3´) e, em –35, (5´)TTGACA(3´). Mutações nestas afetam a eficiência da ligação da RNA polimerase e da transcrição. Há também uma seqüência comum em genes altamente expressos, o promotor UP (upstream), na região –40 a –60, que se liga com alta afinidade à RNA polimerase. Para iniciar a transcrição, a polimerase se liga à região promotora, envolvendo o DNA e desenovelando as fitas. Inicia-se a transcrição, e a polimerase se movimenta, distanciando-se da região promotora (promoter clearance). A presença de diferentes tipos de regiões promotoras reconhecidas por polimerases distintas permite a regulação da transcrição em diversas situações metabólicas. É possível identificar as seqüências em que a RNA polimerase se liga através de DNA ''footprinting. Nesta técnica o DNA é fragmentado, marcado radioativamente em sua extremidade e os fragmentos são submetidos a uma eletroforese. O mesmo procedimento é feito com DNA ligado à polimerase, que não permite a fragmentação. No gel, os fragmentos que não aparecem na amostra de DNA ligado à polimerase são aqueles que interagem com a proteína. Estes fragmentos podem então ser identificados por seqüenciamento. A RNA polimerase tem maior atividade quando ligada a DNA dupla fita, mas complementa apenas uma fita (a '''fita templete'), na direção 3´→5´, gerando uma fita antiparalela. O primeiro nucleotídeo inserido permanece na forma trifosfato. O elongamento da molécula de RNA sintetizada ocorre na direção 5´→3´, por ataque nucleofílico do hidroxil 3´ ao fosfato α do nucleotídeo trifosfato, com liberação de pirofosfato. Deste modo, a seqüência de bases do RNA é igual à fita de DNA não templete (codificante), exceto pela substituição de T por U. Enquanto o processo ocorre, há formação temporária de híbridos DNA-RNA, de cerca de 8 pares de bases de comprimento. Bases de RNA mais longes começam a se dissociar do DNA, permitindo o restabelecimento da dupla fita. A RNA polimerase se encarrega de desenovelar o DNA para poder realizar o pareamento de bases, e progride com a síntese em velocidades de cerca de 50-90 nucleotídeos por segundo. As alterações topológicas causadas pelo desenovelamento durante a transcrição podem ser visualizadas em células, e são aliviadas pela ação de topoisomerases. A RNA polimerase não tem atividade de proofreading, e um em 104 ou 105 nucleotídeos é incorporado erroneamente. Como há muitas cópias de RNA do mesmo gene e o RNA é eventualmente degradado e substituído, estes erros têm pouca conseqüência funcional. A RNA polimerase tem alta processividade, mas pára de transcrever quando encontra certas seqüências. Em E. coli, há dois tipos de seqüências de terminação: as ρ(rho)-dependentes e ρ-independentes. O segundo tipo é composto de uma seqüência auto-complementar de 15-20 nucelotídeos, que formam uma dobra tipo hairpin, seguida de uma série de adenilatos. As ρ-dependentes utilizam uma proteína específica (ρ) para sinalizar o ponto de terminação, por mecanismos ainda em estudos. A transcrição é regulada cuidadosamente para que cada gene seja transcrito apenas quando seu produto é necessário, em mecanismos que serão descritos em mais detalhes posteriormente. A regulação pode ocorrer em qualquer ponto da transcrição, inclusive no elongamento e terminação, mas é mais comum na iniciação. Pode ocorrer por diferenças entre promotores, ligação de proteínas regulatórias ao promotor e outros mecanismos. Uma proteína que regula a transcrição em'' E. coli'' é a CRP (cAMP receptor protein), que ativa a transcrição de genes do metabolismo de açúcares diferentes de glicose quando células são crescidas em meio pobre deste açúcar. Há também proteínas repressoras, como a Lac, que inibe a síntese de enzimas que metabolizam lactose quando este açúcar está ausente. A transcrição envolve processos muito mais complexos em eucariotos, e há vários tipos de RNApolimerases com funções distintas e afinidades por diferentes regiões promotoras. A RNA polimerase I sintetiza RNA preribossomal, que é precursor de alguns rRNAs. A RNA polimerase II sintetiza mRNA, e reconhece várias seqüências promotoras diferentes, muitas das quais têm a seqüência consenso TATAAA (TATA box). A RNA polimerase III sintetiza tRNAs e alguns rRNAs, e reconhece uma região promotora específica. A RNA polimerase II, por sua importância funcional, é a enzima mais estudada em eucariotos. Possui uma complexidade estrutural maior que a RNA polimerase bacteriana, apesar de algumas subunidades apresentarem alto grau de homologia. A RNA polimerase II possui 12 subunidades e requer a participação de outras proteínas, os fatores de transcrição, para seu funcionamento. Estes fatores de transcrição são altamente conservados entre os eucariotos e são específicos para cada promotor. Inicialmente, a proteína ligante de TATA (TBP) se liga ao TATA box. O fator de transcrição TFIIA se liga então à TBP, estabilizando o complexo no DNA. Há então ligação de TFIIF (que auxilia na especificidade da RNA polimerase) e RNA polimerase II. Há então a ligação de TFIIE e TFIIH (que possui atividade de helicase, com gasto de ATP), fechando o complexo. A TFIIH então cataliza a fosforilação de uma subunidade da RNA polimerase II, levando a alterações conformacionais que a ativam. A transcrição se inicia, e a TFIIE e TFIIH são liberadas do complexo após as primeiras 60-70 incorporações de nucleotídeos. O elongamento é regulado pr diversos fatores de elongamento, e progride até a RNA polimerase II ser desfosforilada e se desligar do DNA. É interessante notar que a TFIIH também age como enzima de reparo, e sua falta pode levar a doenças como o xeroderma pigmentoso. A regulação da transcrição eucariótica envolve a interação de várias proteínas com o complexo de iniciação, a RNA polimerase e fatores de transcrição. Este processo será descrito em maiores detalhes posteriormente. O progresso da transcrição pode ser inibido por drogas tanto em bactérias quanto eucariotos. A actinomicina D se insere entre pares sucessivos C ≡ G, alterando a estrutura do DNA e impedindo o movimento da RNA polimerase. A rifampicina, um antibiótico utilizado clinicamente, inibe a atividade de RNA polimerases bacterianas. A α'''-amantina', uma toxina de cogumelos, inibe a síntese de mRNA por bloqueio da função da RNA polimerase II. Após a síntese, um grande número das moléculas de RNA, os '''transcritos primários', é processado. Neste processamento, é comum haver a participação de enzimas formadas por RNA e não proteínas, as ribozimas. As ribozimas foram descobertas enquanto se estudava processamento pós-transcricional, e revolucionou a enzimologia. o mRNA é processado para eliminação das porções não codificantes, os íntrons, no processo de splicing. O splicing é necessário para a maioria dos mRNAs vertebrados por causa da presença de íntrons. No ser humano, por exemplo, há mais DNA intrônico que em éxons. Uma das raras exceções são as histonas. Os íntrons são mais raros em leveduras e incomuns em bactérias. Há quatro tipos de íntrons. Os do grupo I são encontrados em genes nucleares, mitocondriais e de cloroplastos que codificam pra rRNAs, mRNAs e tRNAs. Os do grupo II são encontrados em transcritos primários de mRNAs mitocondrial e de cloroplastos em plantas, algas e fungos. Ambos estes tipos de íntrons podem ser removidos sem gasto de ATP, em dois passos de transesterificação, com transferência da energia da ligação fosfodiéster antiga para a nova. Não há enzimas externas responsáveis pelo splicing nesses grupos – há self-splicing. Os íntrons do grupo III, que compreende a maioria dos transcritos primários de mRNAs, há a participação adicional de snRNPs (small nuclear ribonucleoproteins). A união de vários tipos diferentes de snRNPs forma o splicossomo, um supercomplexo de mais de 5 RNAs e 50 protéinas onde ocorre o splicing. O splicossomo utiliza ATP. O grupo IV de íntrosn, encontrado em alguns tRNAs, requer a presença de ATP e uma endonuclease. Os íntrons dos grupos III e IV nunca foram descritos em bactérias ou vírus. Os benefícios da presença de íntrons ainda não são completamente copreendidos, mas eles podem auxiliar na regulação da expressão gênica. Alguns transcritos primários de mRNAs podem gerar mais de um tipo de proteína por processsamento diferente de seus íntrons. Isso pode ocorrer por haver mais de um sítio de clivagem e poliadenilação (escolha de sítios poli A, veja abaixo) ou por splicing alternativo. Em eucariotos, há também uma adição de um cap de metilguanosina à terminação 5´, clivagem e adição de 80-250 resíduos de adenilato (poly(A) tail) à extremidade 3´ ao mRNA pela poliadenilato polimerase, às custas de 80-250 ATPs. O cap pode participar da ligação do mRNA com o ribossomo, enquanto o poli A também pode ser um sítio de ligação protéica. Ambos protegem o mRNA contra digestão enzimática em eucariotos. Em procariotos, a aquisição de grupos poliA estimula a degradação. Os transcritos primários dos 40-50 tipos de tRNA também são processados, com clivagem de seqüências em ambas as terminações (pelas RNases P e D) e, ocasionalmente, splicing. Há casos em que dois ou mais tRNAs estão presentes no mesmo transcrito primário, e são separados por clivagem. Há a inserção, pela tRNA nucleotidiltransferase, de um trinuleotídeo 3´ terminal CCA(3´), onde depois ocorre o ancoramento do aminoácido. Há também modificações pós-transcricionais nas bases e açúcares do tRNA, incluindo metilação, deaminação e redução. O rRNA é sintetizado como RNA preribossomal ou pré-rRNA e processado no nucléolo para gerar as subunidades características do rRNA. Muitas vezes as subunidades estão no mesmo transcrito primário. Um fator crucial para a regulação da expressão gênica (discutido em detalhes adiante) é a concentração de mRNA. Esta depende de sua velocidade de síntese e degradação. As velocidades de degradação de mRNAs são diferentes, com meias-vidas variando de alguns segundos a alguns dias. A maior parte da degradação é feita por ribonucleases na direção 5´→3´. Esta degradação em eucariotos ocorre após o encurtamento do poli A e retirada do cap. Além de ser sintetizado por RNA polimerases, segmentos de RNA sem templete podem ser sintetizados pela polinucleotídeo fosforilase, que gera segmentos que refletem a concentração relativa de nucleotídeo difosfatos no meio. In vivo, esta enzima provavelmente funciona na forma reversa, degradando DNA. In vitro, pode ser usada para preparar polímeros de RNA sintéticos. Até o momento, discutimos apenas o papel do DNA como templete para a geração de DNA e RNA. Porém, existem enzimas capazes de sintetizar DNA utilizando RNA como templete, as transcriptases reversas. A existência destas enzimas foi prevista em 1962 por Temin, e confirmada por Temin e Baltimore (independentemente) em 1970. São importantes na reprodução de vírus RNA, e também se tornaram ferramentas valiosas em biotecnologia. É possível, com estas enzimas, sintetizar DNA complementar a mRNA, o cDNA, uma técnica utilizada na clonagem de genes. Os retrovírus, vírus que contém RNA e transcriptase reversa, infectam a célula injetando no citoplasma o RNA e transcriptase reversa. Esta enzima catalisa a síntese de uma fita de DNA complementar ao RNA, degrada o RNA e o substitui por uma segunda fita de DNA. Este DNA dupla fita pode ser então incorporado pelo genoma da célula hospedeira. Ao ser transcrito, este DNA leva à formação de novos vírus. O RNA viral contém tipicamente três genes, que codificam para proteínas da capa, transcriptases reversas, enzimas que modificam proteínas virais e que inserem o DNA viral no cromossomo hospedeiro. As transcriptases reversas sintetizam DNA 5´→3´, requerem um primer que é geralmente um tRNA obtido em uma infecção anterior, e não possuem proofreading. Deste modo, tem alto índice de erros, que contribui para a rápida evolução viral. Alguns retrovírus contêm oncogenes, que levam a célula a crescer de maneira anormal. Outros retrovírus matam a célula que infectam ao invés de gerar tumores, como é o caso do HIV, que destroi linfócitos T e, deste modo, compromete o sistema imune. A transcriptase reversa do HIV é particularmente susceptível a erros, levando o vírus a ter altos índices de mutações. Deste modo, a geração de vacinas contendo proteínas da capa protéica é dificultado, pois essas proteínas não mantêm sua estrutura devido às mutações. As drogas anti-HIV são geralmente geradas para inibir a divisão viral. Os inibidores de protease previnem a formação da capa viral. Os inibidores da transcriptase reversa previnem a inserção do genoma viral no DNA da célula hospedeira. O AZT é um análogo estrutural da deoxitimidina, mas não permite a continuidade da síntese do RNA viral. A transcriptase reversa possui alta afinidade pelo AZT, ao contrário das DNA polimerases dos linfócitos T. Alguns transposons conhecidos como retrotransposons codificam uma enzima homóloga á transcriptase reversa. Retrotransposons não têm o gene necessário para codificar a síntese das proteínas da capa viral, mas sugerem que possam ser uma espécie de vírus defeituoso ou primitivo, preso dentro da célula. Os íntrons também podem ter origem parecida, pois possuem atividade de self-splicing e codificam as endonucleases necessárias para seu movimento. Os telômeros, as estruturas nos finais dos cromossomos eucarióticos, geralmente consistem em repetições em tandem de oligonucleotídeos curtos. Esta região não é replicada por DNA polimerases, e tenderia a se encurtar progressivamente na falta de um mecanismo de replicação próprio. A telomerase corrige esta tendência adicionando telômeros às pontas dos cromossomos. A telomerase contém tanto RNA quanto componentes protéicos. A porção de RNA contém cópias do oligonucleotídeo repetido no telômero, e pode agir como templete para sua síntese, de modo similar à transcriptase reversa, mas agindo apenas sobre uma pequena fita de RNA templete. A perda de atividade dos telômeros leva à perda progressiva de seu comprimento e morte celular após algumas divisões. Em mamíferos, os telômeros são mais curtos em animais senescentes, e a reintrodução de atividade de telomerases reativa o fenótipo jovem, de alta capacidade reprodutiva, em culturas de células. A proção final dos telômeros é de DNA fita simples, pois a fita com 3´ terminal é mais comprida. Em mamíferos, esta porção forma o T loop, uma dobra em que a porção 3´ terminal interage com parte do DNA dupla fita, que também envolve a interação com proteínas (TRF1 e TRF2). Alguns vírus RNA não utilizam transcriptase reversa, mas sim RNA replicase, ou RNA polimerase RNA dependente, que catalisa a formação de RNA complementar ao RNA viral. Como vimos, o RNA pode apresentar função de templete, enzimática e de ligante em outros tipos de macromolécula. O SELEX (selective evolution of ligands by exponential enrichment) é uma técnica útil para encontrar seqüências de RNA com funções específicas, e se baseia em reproduzir princípios evolutivos in vitro. Amostras de RNA geradas de modo randômico são passadas por colunas com o ligante que se quer estudar, sendo guardadas as amostras que interagem com a coluna. As amostras são então amplificadas e novamente passadas pela coluna, repetindo o ciclo várias vezes. No final, se obtém seqüências complexas com alta afinidade pelo ligante em questão.